


Darkest Night

by Kay_Pluto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: 猎魔人Theseus捡到的魅魔长大了(?





	Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> 魅魔Newt警告！  
> 不是很熟悉设定就按着自己的喜好瞎搞了（  
> 爽就完事儿了（

Darkest Night

“我想要更多。”  
“现在不行。”Theseus合上那本厚厚的《猎魔人手记》，他不得不花点时间安抚站在床前的男孩，“还不到时候。”  
“可是我很饿。”男孩不安地扯着过分宽大的衬衫下摆；他根本没扣扣子，露出苍白的胸口和平坦的小腹，直到下面深色的三角内裤。Theseus注意到他的头发又有些长了，金松色的鬈发垂下来搭在额前；头顶象征着恶魔身份的深紫色犄角探出一点尖端，身后藏不住的尾巴却焦躁地拍打着床沿。  
“这是不正常的吗？”男孩和他对视几秒，羞怯地移开了视线，“可是我真的……”  
“不，不是，”Theseus意识到他可能算错了什么，面前的男孩已经十七岁了，“告诉我，你这样多久了？”  
“好几天……”男孩更加焦虑地用尾巴在空气中打着卷，眼神却纯洁又迷惑，“Theseus，我怎么了？我很想……”  
猎魔人的眼神暗了下来：“告诉我，Newt，你想要什么？”

Newt是半个恶魔，被族群遗弃的混血魅魔。十五年前的某个黄昏Theseus在树林里捡到了他。谁又会知道公会首席猎魔人的家里养了一个年幼的魅魔呢？说起来有些好笑，Newt是Theseus已故的弟弟的名字。在那个恶魔猖狂的年代，Theseus出生在一个算得上富裕的人家。村庄被恶魔袭击的那天他还在五英里之外的教会学校，那时他才七八岁的光景。父母和弟弟的死是他成为猎魔人的理由。那天傍晚Theseus只是在林中散步，当他遇到树下那个酣睡的小男孩时他完全走不动路了。他一眼就看见了他头上的角并且辨认出魅魔的身份，但不知为什么，突然醒来的男孩睁开的绿松石般的眼睛让Theseus毫无征兆地想起了Newt，那个曾经被他抱在怀里的婴儿。弟弟的面容在Theseus脑海中已经漫漶不清了，但那双眼睛几乎让他立刻认定这个孩子是他的Newt。这片森林中已经没有魅魔了，Theseus笃定地将他带回了家，在父母留下的宅邸中空出弟弟的房间。并给他起名Newt。  
魅魔以情感和体液为食。起初Theseus习惯在每天睡前给他一个吻，现在Newt开始要求更多了。

“我想……我不知道。我想要你。”Newt看起来委屈极了，“我很饿，Theseus。”  
也许的确到时间了，Theseus握着Newt的腰想，他本以为混血会让他觉醒得晚一些。魅魔跨坐在他的大腿上搂着猎魔人的脖子用力缠吮他的舌尖。这不是一个十七岁的少年该会的，但出于那一半魅魔血统，他天生就会这个。  
Newt并不是魅魔中常见的丰满的类型，相反他属于偏纤细的。但身上该有肉的地方一点也没少。Theseus隔着衬衫揉捏他饱满的臀部，感觉到男孩不知所措地挪动着想躲避，却又像是若有似无的勾引。该死的魅魔血统，Theseus咒骂着。他勃起了。

Theseus并不经常掩饰自己的欲望，相反，作为公会的首席猎魔人，有的是男男女女想爬上他的床。他对公会里那些不能搬上明面的事清楚得很；他并不觉得自己有多高尚，毕竟他的家里还藏着一个未成年的魅魔。Newt自记事起便被Theseus告知不能离开这栋房子，但他总是能找到找到办法溜出去，虽然他也害怕接触Theseus以外的人类。最后猎魔人不得不向魅魔妥协，将他的活动范围拓展至后花园，但条件是不能让人看见。Newt在Scamander家宅邸的花园里养了许多动物，多数是人类避之唯恐不及的猛兽。但不知为什么，动物们都很亲近Newt。Theseus也由着他去，他也觉得被拘在如此空洞的一座房子里生活太无聊了。

“Newt，”Theseus抚上男孩有些泛红的脸，“你还想要吗？”  
“先说好，你要是不反对，之后你哭着求我我也不会停下。”  
Newt不知道接下来会发生什么，但他本能地期待着；两个吻也无法满足他，仿佛得到越多饥渴的感觉就更甚。身体里有什么在叫嚣着渴望。Newt看着Theseus灰蓝色的眼睛，轻轻点了点头。

Newt不知道事情是怎么发生的。他的衬衫被褪到肩膀以下，松松挂在肘弯；那条本来紧紧包裹着他挺翘臀部的内裤现在可怜巴巴地悬在一边脚踝上，随着主人的挪动在床单上蹭着。Theseus埋在他身体里的手指不停摸索着什么，Newt感觉有些痒，他控制不住地想合拢大腿，但只要一夹紧屁股就会被Theseus一巴掌拍在饱满的臀肉上；那上面已经有两个暧昧的红印了。毫无遮挡作用的衣物让他挺立的前端暴露在空气中，自顾自吐着清夜。“Theseus……”Newt红着眼睛喊他的名字，他完全不知道该怎么办，支撑着自己的膝盖都在发抖。  
“摸摸你自己，对，和我的一起。”Theseus从中得到了极大的满足感，两根手指开拓着Newt紧致的后穴，另一只手绕到前面摸上男孩的胸口。那两点从未被人玩弄过，连他自己也没有；淡淡的粉色，看起来可爱极了。  
Newt按照他的话抖着手拉开Theseus睡裤的系带，放出年长者显得有些狰狞的性器和自己的并在一起。好烫，他不自觉地夹紧了腿。“啪！”第三个巴掌落在左边臀瓣上，男孩浑身一抖，唇齿间溢出一声甜腻的喘息。  
Theseus修剪圆润的指甲刮到了某个地方，Newt柔软的腰忽然弹了一下，内壁自发地缠上他的手指。Theseus又按进去第三根，不断地刺激着那个微微凸起的硬块。Newt整个人都不好了，夹着屁股趴在他怀里发出压抑不住的细碎呻吟。里面养得发慌，男孩用带着哭腔的声音恳求他慢一点。“Theseus……Theseus，不要，有什么、什么东西……！”  
猎魔人低头一口咬上魅魔脆弱的喉结，Newt绷紧身体射了出来；里面痉挛着较紧入侵者，饥渴感却越发严重了。“呜……Theseus，进来，”男孩眼睑湿红地握着他揉搓，“不要手指……”  
该死的魅魔血统。Theseus再次诅咒着。他草草抽出手，将指缝间黏连的液体凑到Newt 面前：“舔干净，我就给你。”  
Newt真的要急哭了，后面翕合着绞紧空气，拼命想要什么东西进来解解痒，仿佛Theseus抽出去的不是他的手指而是属于Newt的什么东西。男孩急切地低下头讨好地含住那几根沾着晶莹液体的手指，舌尖从指缝一点点向上舔舐，伴随着吮吸吞咽的动作。  
Theseus忍住说脏话的冲动，放下手引导着Newt抬起腰坐到自己身上。男孩无意识地追逐着离开的手指，舌尖探出齿列像是在诱人吻上去。Theseus也的确这么做了。Newt一边索取着他的亲吻一边扶住他的肩迫切地想要得到满足。魅魔特殊的体质让他股缝里沾满了后穴流出的液体，阴茎几次滑开到别处，蹭得整个会阴都湿漉漉的。Newt绷着脚尖，像够不到橱柜顶端糖罐的孩子；最后尾巴一甩卷住猎魔人的阴茎才终于坐了上去。Theseus太大了，Newt有种完全被撑开的错觉。他小声呻吟着把Theseus完全吞进去，无师自通地前后晃动起腰追逐着快感。Theseus闷哼一声，按住Newt的腰顶了下胯；坚硬的头端挤开仅仅吸附上来的软肉擦过凸起的硬块。男孩惊喘一声哽咽着伸手抚慰自己不知什么时候又立起来的性器，一面把脸埋进猎魔人肩窝里被动地承受顶弄。  
这太陌生了。Newt根本控制不了自己的声音，喘得又甜又黏，能拔出糖丝似的。下一秒他被掀翻下去，Theseus撑在他上方喘息着，抬手把男孩的脚踝架到自己肩上。Newt迷蒙地打开腿，他的膝盖几乎碰到自己的胸口；多亏魅魔为性爱而生的身体极好的柔韧性，不至于让他看起来像是被折成两半。  
也许这个姿势便于用力。Theseus偏过头在Newt纤细的小腿肚上留下一个牙印，轻微的痛感让魅魔不受控制地颤抖。他快速动作起来，全部抽出又用力撞进去。Newt真正地哭了出来，他的一只手被Theseus紧紧扣在身侧，硬直的性器在空气中随着剧烈运动前后摇晃，甚至还没被手抚慰上就陡然射了出来。“不……不、啊！……Theseus！”男孩绷紧脚尖挣扎起来，泪水顺着眼尾流进乱蓬蓬的鬈发里。过电一般的快感沿着脊髓传向四肢百骸。太多了，Newt甚至感觉自己要坏掉了。  
“我说过，”Theseus按揉着男孩汗湿的大腿，低头亲吻他脸上的雀斑；那时他们令人惊奇的相似点之一，“就算你哭我也不会停。”Newt几乎没听清他在说什么，只是不停地摇着头，漂亮的绿眼睛里蓄满了泪水：“不行……太多了……不、嗯——哈啊——”男孩不知道自己能说什么，出口都是破碎的词句和喘息呜咽，他控制不住地绞紧后穴，挽留似的用力吮吸着体内攻城略地的凶器。“Newt，要诚实，”Theseus一巴掌打在他圆润的屁股上，在男孩带着泣音的呻吟里把他翻了个面，“停下我怎么喂饱你？”  
Newt被迫分开腿跪趴在床上，这个姿势进得更深了；他把脸埋进枕头里，被角在手心被攥成一团，红肿挺立的乳尖在床单上不断摩挲着。Theseus捞了一把他的腰，拽住空气里乱甩的尾巴缠在自己手上。Newt完全不行了，在比先前更激烈的动作中哭叫出声，口齿不清地喊猎魔人的名字：“The、Theseus——不，给我——”  
“再等一会儿，宝贝。”Theseus用力捣进深处，低头在男孩白皙的肩胛骨上留下殷红的吻痕。Newt脆弱的蝴蝶骨在空气中抖动着，几乎是崩溃地哭泣。他看不见自己形同虚设的衬衫下凹陷的漂亮的腰窝和被掀起下摆露出的泛红的臀尖，看不见他因本能高高翘起追逐快感的淫荡地摇晃着的饱满臀部，看不见他是怎样贪婪地把Theseus吃进去又紧紧咬住，看不见交合处反复摩擦泛出的白沫。  
Newt是他一个人的，自始至终只能是他一个人的。Theseus从未如此清晰地察觉到自己的占有欲，他低头一口咬住男孩的后颈，渗血的牙印在苍白的皮肤上显出猩红妖异的美感。魅魔脱力地倒在床上，直接昏睡了过去。猎魔人从背后拥住他的男孩，在雨声中沉入梦境。

 

-End


End file.
